The wheel hub motor, also known as built-in motor of wheel, integrates power unit and drive control unit, etc., into the wheel hub, thereby making the mechanical part of the electric vehicle being greatly simplified.
Typically, a wheel hub motor at least comprises a shaft, a hub pivoted to the shaft, a rotor mounted on the hub and rotated together with the hub, a stator corresponding with the rotor and a hub housing. The hub housing comprises a left cover arranged at the left side of the hub and a right cover arranged at the right side of the hub, which enclose the central portion of hub and such members like the rotor and the stator, to serve the functions of waterproof and dustproof.
While the wheel hub motor is mounted in the electric vehicle, especially mounted in the self-balancing vehicle with one wheel or two wheels, the general installation scheme is that using a bracket to fix the shaft, and then applying the casing of electric vehicle to cover the wheel hub from top down, and fixing the casing to the bracket to realize the relative fixation between the casing and the shaft. Generally speaking, the casing of electric vehicle at least partially covers each side of the wheel hub and exposes the tire below the wheel hub motor for the running of electric vehicle.
Up to now, the electric vehicle manufactures generally purchase finished product of wheel hub motor with appropriate performance parameters directly, and then assemble it into the electric vehicle.
However, since the wheel hub motor is rotating all the time during the running process, especially its left cover and right cover are rotating, the casing and such units like battery and driver arranged inside the casing should avoid from the rotating wheel hub motor. Thus, the left cover and the right cover of wheel hub motor should be both kept a certain distance away from the inner wall of casing, which results in large thickness and dimension of the entirety of electric vehicle. On the other hand, the wheel hub motor and the entire electric vehicle are very heavy. These factors mentioned above cause the electric vehicle, especially the self-balancing electric vehicle, inconvenient to take along.